This invention relates generally to the field of pillows. More specifically, the invention relates to pillows for holding infants.
Pillows have a wide variety of uses. For example, pillows are used almost universally when sleeping to support the head. Pillows may also be used to support other things as well. One example of such a pillow is the Boppy® support pillow, commercially available from The Boppy Company. Examples of such pillows are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134 and 5,661,861, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. One use for these pillows is to use the open well to support a baby while sitting or to be placed around a user.
Traditionally, pillows have not been used to hold infants or new born babies. For example, traditional adult pillows are ill suited for such a task and are not recommended for use with babies. However, it may still be desirable to provide a pillow especially designed for an infant or new born baby. In this way, the caregiver may rest the baby on the pillow, thereby freeing the caregiver to perform other tasks.